Communications systems allow two or more users to communicate by exchanging text, audio, video, or other forms of communications. Communications systems may allow users to communicate synchronously (e.g., a real-time conversation), but it may be difficult for users to set up synchronous conversations. For example, a synchronous conversation generally requires that all conversation participants are interacting with their communications devices at the same time, and scheduling this availability may be difficult. In some cases, a caller may hang up after a relatively short period of time after receiving no response.